Sleeping Songs
by MyelleWhite
Summary: When Walter goes missing, all Liv and Peter can do is wait for broyles and the team to find him. Kinda funny, kinda romantic. It's just a random story. :


_Hey Everyone! WOW! It's been months since I published anything on Fanfiction....lol. I can't wait for reviews. I've worked really hard on these new fics over the last couple months. Hope you like them! BTW....some of the keys on my keyboard are sticking (especially the shift key so some capitals might be lower case) and there are going to be a few mistakes. bare with me. lol. _

_P.S.- As you know...I'm a huge fan of Peter and Olivia as a couple so that's what most _

_of my fics are about. ...ENJOY!!! _

"Walter!" Peter called as he entered the lab. He had just come back from the coffee shop that his father had sent him to. Walter had a craving for a chocolate chip cookie...and of course peter had gotten him one to stop his complaining, even though he'd rather not go out into the cold night air.

"_Walter!" _he called again...no answer. Peter began frantically searching the lab for him.

When Olivia entered the lab, she found peter on his cell phone, running around the lab looking for something. He hung up, after asking Astrid if she'd seen him.

"peter? What's up? What are you looking for?"

"I lost Walter again! I can't find him anywhere, Olivia! I went to the coffee shop and I got him the cookie he asked for and when i got back...he was just gone!"

"Okay, calm down. You said _he _asked you to go out, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it was probably a trick to get out of the lab. He's done this before...with Astrid. remember when he left her in China Town?"

"Of course I remember."

"Well, lets just let him be for an hour and if he doesn't come back or call, then we'll look for him at places around town, okay?"

"Okay....you're right. He needs more independence."

Olivia went into her office and worked while Peter waited for his father...or at least a phone call from him. He always made sure that Walter had his number. He hoped he hadn't somehow lost it...again.

He got up, too anxious to wait and knocked on Olivia's door.

"I'm going to look for him. What if someone took him again and we've just been waiting for him."

"Good point. I'll call Broyles."

Olivia went back inside her office, followed by Peter, who listened nervously.

"Sir, Dr. Bishop is missing again. I want permission to issue a search for him. he might be taken again and we almost lost him last time."

"I'll get people on the job as soon as possible. Thanks for telling me."

Olivia turned to peter. "you should go how and rest, Peter."

"You really expect me to be able to sleep?"

"you should try."

"I guess, although it's going to be hard without someone counting or singing."

"What?"

"Walter counts or signs himself to sleep...now it helps me sleep too."

"Well why don't you some over and we'll sort it out. maybe Rachel has a couple ideas."

"Of where Walter is?"

"no, of how to get you to sleep. Ella has nightmares sometimes and Rachel always gets her to sleep within minutes."

"I don't know."

"well, you're not going to get any sleep at home and I don't sleep well anyways, so you might as well come over. besides, Rachel wouldn't mind seeing you again anyways." Olivia said coldly.

peter noticed but let it slide. It didn't matter. He decided to go to Olivia's place and visit while they worked things out. She'd be getting updates from Broyles every few hours and Peter wanted to hear them.

They arrived at Olivia's house and made their way to the couch. Olivia sat with peter for a few minutes as he dropped his head into his hands. Rachel was probably sleeping right now so she wouldn't bother her yet.

She put a hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He'd done this to her once and she remembered how calm he had made her feel.

Peter's breathing slowed and became easier. A while later, Olivia got up to put on some coffee...decaffeinated, obviously.

Peter lifted his head as she came back into he living room. He looked as if he could cry, but she knew he wouldn't...not while there were people around.

"Peter, honestly, you need rest. Please get some sleep."

"I can't, Olivia. it's all my fault! I was stupid enough to leave the lab and now he's gone."

"First of all, if you were stupid, I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago."

"harsh"

"and broyles and I have a search team out looking for him, so you have nothing to worry about. we'll find him."

"Thank you."

Olivia got up to get the coffee, already knowing what he took in it and brought it back to him. he thanked her and took a sip.

"you look exhausted." she pointed out.

"I guess for once I don't have my poker face on."

Olivia didn't laugh at his weak attempt at humor.

"lay down."

Peter gave her a look. she glared at him, letting him know she was serious.

Olivia grabbed a blanket from the closet and a pillow form her bed. She threw them at him and he spread out the blanket.

"here. Get comfy. You're staying here tonight. I don't trust you being alone at home right now. you'll do something stupid."

"I can go home. I don't want to be a bother to-"

"No excuses. it's not bothering me at all. What songs do Walter sing?"

"Well, row row row you're boat...he sings that song that he sang when we were locked in the sewer, you know, the one about the lion."

"Ya, I actually remember that."

"I love when he sings that one. he used to sing it to the dog when I was little. Now he sings it to himself, but its still the same."

Olivia motioned for him to stretch out. He barely fit on the short couch.

"So it helps you sleep if it's sung?"

"Ya. Not that I really plan on sleeping anyways."

"Well, close your eyes. I'll sing for you."

Peter opened his eyes widely and stared at her.

"You can sing?"

"I love to sing."

"wow."

"Close your eyes. Okay, lets see if I can remember the words...." She paused, thinking. When she began to sing, peter was at first shocked and the soothed by her voice. Singing was the last thing he expected Olivia to do. he had always pictured her as more of the sporty type.

She could only remember one verse, but she sang anyways, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous the words were.

"_he's a very ferocious beast...don't go near him little boy...for when he's mad, he shakes his tail...and makes an awful noise."_

"Wow, Olivia. You have an amazing voice. Sorry if I sound surprised, but...wow."

She smiled at him.

"Close your eyes."

"will you sign again?"

"Sure...suggestions?"

"Uhhh...no. Go ahead and sing anything you want."

Olivia nodded and Peter closed his eyes, letting his head rest. She sang a song that she had heard Rachel sing to Ella one time. It was like a lullaby, the way the words blended together into music. When she was finished the song, she could see that peter was nearly asleep, but not quite so she began humming a soothing melody.

Finally, minutes later, she could hear peter's breathing slow and she knew he was sleeping at last.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket....it was Broyles.

"Dunham" she answered quietly.

"Agent Dunham, we've found him. He was walking back to the lab before we picked him up. We'll bring him back to the Bishop's house and -"

"you'd better bring him here."

"And why is that?"

"because peter finally fell asleep and I don't want to wake him. I'm sure Walter won't mind."

"Alright."

When Broyles arrived with Walter, she thanked him and ushered Walter into her apartment.

"Is peter here?"

"Yes. He fell asleep. he was so worried Walter, I had to make him sleep to make him forget."

"How did you _make _him sleep?"

"you know those songs you always sing...?"

"of course. They make me fall asleep. I sing them every night. peter will never admit it, but they help him sleep too."

"he told me that."

"Hmm, I bet that means he loves-"

"Walter." Olivia said, cutting him off. She knew exactly where that sentence was going.

"So what about the songs?"

"I sang them to help him sleep."

"Oh, really? I wish I was here for the show, Agent Dunham. you probably have a lovely voice."

"Anyways, so he just fell asleep a little while ago, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I woke him up. actually I think he'd prefer to be awake now. If he knows you're here, he'll sleep much easier."

Walter nodded, excited that peter cared about him. He couldn't wait for the day when peter would slip and call him "dad."

Peter woke quickly when Olivia tapped him shook his shoulder.

"Peter....Peter, wake up now."

"did they find him?"

"mhmm."

"Great! let's go get him! Where is he? Is he okay? Where did he go?"

" He's right here, peter."

Walter walked in from her kitchen, apparently having found the leftovers in her fridge.

"Walter!" peter said as he got up to greet his father. he wanted to hug him, but held back. Walter would hug him anyways.

And as Peter had guessed, Walter opened his arms and threw them around his son.

"Don't do that anymore." peter said, breaking the hug. "We were worried, Walter. You're lucky Agent Dunham called Broyles when she did, or you'd still be out in the cold."

"Thank you, Olivia."

She nodded.

Another thing Peter would "never" admit was that he loved his father, no matter how much he said otherwise.

"So Peter, where's that cookie I sent you for?"


End file.
